1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for constructing devices for chucking workpieces in defined and reproducible positions on machine tools and measuring machines. In addition, the invention relates to a mounting pipe for such a system with grid points arranged at regular coordinate distances, and a corresponding base plate. The invention also relates to a connecting element and a connecting adapter for connecting such mounting pipes to each other, to a base plate or to an adapter plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 222 147 B1 discloses a system of the above described type. The mounting pipes and the base plate of this known system have locating bores arranged at regular coordinate distances. These locating bores form grid points which establish a grid spacing. This grid spacing is provided in all three planes x, y and z.
The locating bores or transverse bores forming the grid points of this known system are provided in the mounting pipes so as to intersect in the four surfaces in a large number and with great precision, wherein the mounting pipes preferably have a parallelepiped shape with rectangular or square cross-section, and wherein these mounting components and possibly appropriate base plates make it possible to construct various spatial structures for mounting and measuring workpieces. The mounting pipes are manufactured from high-strength and extruded aluminum pipes which are subsequently mechanically processed for achieving the necessary precision. The section modulus of the components is reduced by the large quantity of locating bores and transverse bores.
Pipes of aluminum having not such a high strength can be drawn more precisely, however, the precision which is possible in mechanical processing cannot be achieved.